


Too Good

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2011 [50]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Bend over, princess," House ordered, wagging his eyebrows and wiggling a cup in his hand.</i> Part of the <a href="http://heroesque.livejournal.com">heroesque</a> universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Good

"Bend over, princess," House ordered wagging his eyebrows and wiggling a cup in his hand.

Her first reaction, that she didn't voice, was 'why?'. Her immediate physical reaction was to do exactly as she was told and fold herself forward, hands braced on the coffee table, her ass presented to her Master, who was sitting on the couch behind her.

"Good girl," he praised her. He ran a hand down her smooth, perky ass, then tucked it between her legs to test her wetness. "I take it back - very good girl."

She tucked her chin up to look back at him. What was he talking about?

House shook his head. "Too good. You're supposed to be hot and wet for me. What's wrong? Not attracted to me any more?"

Her head whipped up to look at him this time. "Why would you ask that?"

"Why would you ask that - what?"

"Why would you ask that, Master?" she gasped, feeling his fingers on her thigh.

He slapped her pussy with his hand and rattled the cup again. "You are not wet. Why, princess?"

Her shoulders twitched in a reactionary shrug. "I - I don't know, Master. But I still want you. I'm still attracted to you."

"Good to know. But not good enough. So, I guess I'll have to use what I have in this little cup." He rattled it again.

She nodded, turning her head back to a neutral position. Her punishment was coming - even if she didn't know what it would be. A slip of fabric slid over her eyes. "Wha-?"

"Can't let you know what's coming, now can I?" He tied the blindfold into place, then let his hands trail over the curve of her back. 'Slapped one hand against her ass, leaving a hand-shaped pink mark. Her skin was warm, but warmer where he'd given her a spank.

She didn't move. He loved it. She stood there, waited for him to deliver whatever was coming. Such a good little princess. He wet a finger, then pushed it, slowly, into her pussy. "Princess, we're going to have to do something about this."

A soft, whimpering moan rolled from her throat.

House dipped into the cup on the side table and retrieved a small, slowly melting cube of ice. With his finger still nestled inside her, he rubbed the ice against her clit. Her thighs tightened and her hips jerked against the cold. He loved that too.

He slid the ice against her skin again. She jerked again. He grinned wickedly and dropped a kiss to her pert little ass. "Cold, princess?" he asked and watched her shiver. "Let's really make you shiver." He drew his finger from her and replaced it with a second piece of ice from the cup. "Don't let go, princess."

She stayed where she was, clenching her muscles to hold onto the ice as she was told. House smoothed an appreciative hand over her rump. She was good at this. So good. It was impressive to watch her.

He held the other cube of ice against her clit while he considered what else he wanted to do with her. Another cube from the cup, but this one he dragged along the ridges of her spine. Tiny rivulets of water slid off the edges of her back, curled around to slide toward her breasts. He wanted to lick it off her. But not yet.

Application of the ice to different parts of her body made her jump or shiver depending on where he touched her. Her hips shifted against the ice on her clit, but he didn't let up. He felt water running down his arm, but couldn't tell if it was all from the ice in his hand or the ice he'd slipped into her pussy.

Her shoulders jerked a little when he dragged the ice across them. They tensed when he let cold water drop onto her neck. She shivered as the ice crossed her rump and her knees twitched as he slid the little cube down the inside of her leg.

House retrieved a new cube from the cup and circled her little pink nipples with it. They perked up nice and peaky. Now he did lower himself to the floor and stretch his mouth up to taste the frigid little buds, sucking the melt-water off them. "You taste delicious, princess," he commented and slipped the ice into her pussy with the first piece. "Are you holding on to those for me like I asked?"

Panting, she nodded. "Y-yes, Master." And her legs shivered again.

"What's it feel like?"

"It's c-cold, Master."

"Cold, hmm? Would you like me to warm you up then?" he asked, laving his tongue around her left nipple.

Another nod. "Yes, Master, please? I would like that very much."

He pushed himself back onto the couch, sat behind her and guided her pussy closer to his mouth. He closed his lips around her cold little clit and let her feel the heat sting. She didn't disappoint him. Her hips snapped forward like she was trying to escape and she let out a strangled cry. "Mmm, good girl. Now, I want you to come for me. And let the neighbors hear you," he told her before burying his face between her legs again.


End file.
